Jurassic Park franchise
The Jurassic Park franchise is a series of books, films and video games centering on the attempt to create a theme park of cloned dinosaurs. It began in 1990 when Universal Studios bought the rights to the novel by Michael Crichton before it was even published. The book was very successful, as was the 1993 film adaptation which led to four sequels, although the third, fourth, and fifth films was not based on a novel, as the previous films were. The software developers Ocean Software, BlueSky Software and Sega of America have had the rights to developing video games since the 1993 film, and numerous games have been produced. Development ''Jurassic Park'' Michael Crichton originally conceived a screenplay around a pterodactyl being cloned from fossil DNA. After wrestling with this idea for a while, he came up with Jurassic Park. Steven Spielberg learned of the novel in October 1989 while he and Crichton were discussing a screenplay that would become the TV series ER. Before the book was published, Crichton put up a non-negotiable fee for $1.5 million as well as a substantial percentage of the gross. Warner Bros., Tim Burton, Columbia Tristar, Richard Donner, 20th Century Fox and Joe Dante also bid for the rights, Universal further paid Crichton $500,000 to adapt his own novel, but Universal eventually acquired them in May 1990 for Spielberg. Universal desperately needed money to keep their company alive, and partially succeeded with Jurassic Park, as it became a critical and commercial success. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' After Jurassic Park was released to home video, Crichton was pressured from many sources for a sequel novel. Crichton declined all offers until Spielberg himself told him that he would direct the sequel, if one would ever occur. Production then began almost immediately. After the novel was published in 1995, The Lost World: Jurassic Park began production in September 1996. ''Jurassic Park III'' Jurassic Park III was originally going to be called Jurassic Park: Extinction, but then Universal decided to drop it, and reuse it for Jurassic Park IV's early concepts. Jurassic Park III was green lit in 1999, with the story by Steven Spielberg of Alan Grant who lived in a tree for eight years on one of the islands, to study the animals. Joe Johnson rejected it because he felt it was like an episode of "Friends", and no one wanted to see six college students on the dinosaur island. Johnston never had any concrete concept for the third installment, other than stating the film would be "more stand-alone" and feature lots of flying reptiles. New writers were brought in to scribe a story involving Pteranodons escaping from Site B and causing a rash of mysterious killings on the mainland, which was to be investigated by Alan Grant and a number of other characters including wealthy Paul Roby and his 12-year-old son Miles, Paul's love interest, Billy Brennan, a naturalist named Simone, and a tough Military Attache. Grant's group was to track the Pterosaurs back to Site B and crash on the island, while a parallel investigation was carried out on the mainland. Supposedly, the aviary sequence and laboratory set piece were much longer and more complex, including raptors stealthily entering the hatchery while the team spent the night. Sets, costumes, and props were built for this version, before Johnston threw out the completed script five weeks before filming in order to pursue the "rescue mission" plot, which was suggested by David Koepp. Also during the pre-production phase, concept artists created advertising for the film using a number of working titles including Jurassic Park: Extinction and Jurassic Park: Breakout. Production began on August 30, 2000 without a finished script, with filming in California, Oahu, and Molokai. Although it is an original story, not based on a Michael Crichton novel, it does contain minor scenes from Crichton's Jurassic Park and The Lost World novels that were not featured in the film versions, such as the Pteranodon aviary and the use of the boat. In a change from the first two films, Spinosaurus replaced T. rex as the main antagonist. As to why Spinosaurus was chosen for such a role, Johnston stated, "A lot of dinosaurs have a very similar silhouette to the T-rex... and we wanted the audience to instantly recognize this as something else." Baryonyx was originally considered to be the "big bad" before Spinosaurus was chosen, but was dropped because it was smaller than T. rex. The special effects used for the dinosaurs are a mixture of animatronics and CGI. The portrayal of several dinosaurs differs from that of the previous two films. Due to new discoveries and theories in the field of paleontology suggesting that Velociraptors were feathered, the Velociraptors in the film have quill-like structures on the head and neck. "We've found evidence that Velociraptors had feathers, or feather-like structures, and we've incorporated that into the new look of the raptor," said paleontologist Jack Horner, the technical adviser on the film. ''Jurassic World'' Jurassic Park IV had been talked about ever since the release of its predecessor, Jurassic Park III. In June 2002, Steven Spielberg told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV, and Joe Johnson planned to direct the third sequel. November 2002, screenwriter William Monahan was hired to write it, and it's release was set for Summer 2005. In July 2003, Monahan completed the first draft, with the story no longer set in the jungle. This may have been the plot fo dinosaurs going to the mainland. Sam Neil said he would return as Dr. Alan Grant, and filming to begin in 2004. The filming locations were Hawaii and California. In September 2004, screenwriter John Sayles was re-writing the script, with the films new release was for winter 2005. His story was about a new character, Nick Harris, who returns to Isla Nublar, and retrieves Dennis Nedry's can of DNA. He is captured by the Grendel corporation, which now owns InGen, and he is hired to train five genetically modified Deinonychus as mercenaries. In October 2004, paleontologist Jack Horner said he would return as technical adviser for the fourth film as he had done for previous Jurassic Park films. In April 2005, special effects artist Stan Winston explained that the delay in production was due to repeated revisions of the film's script, none of which satisfied Spielberg. Winston stated, "He felt neither of drafts balanced the science and adventure elements effectively. It's a tough compromise to reach, as too much science will make the movie too talky, but too much adventure will make it seem hollow." In February 2006, producer Frank Marshall said filming would begin in 2007 for a 2008 release. In March 2007, Sam Neill said he was not asked to reprise his role as Dr. Alan Grant, while Laura Dern was asked to return, which Universal still wanted to release by 2008. The film was delayed til 2009. In December 2008, the producers stated it was unlikely it would be made since the passing of the author of Jurassic Park, but Universal still wanted the film to be made. In January of 2013, it was finally announced that the fourth Jurassic film would have a release date of June 13, 2014. In March, it was announced that then-unknown director Colin Trevorrow was to take the reigns as director. Less than a month later, a tweet from Jack Horner revealed that there would be a new "big bad" for the film, saying he couldn't say exactly what it would be, but viewers would want to "keep the lights on after seeing the film". In June, the release of the film was officially pushed back to 2015. A week after, a rumor leaked, claiming that InGen had successfully trained Velociraptors and Tyrannosaurus rexes in order to fight a new threat on Isla Nublar. Though this wasn't entirely false, Trevorrow denied in an interview that there were trained dinosaurs in the film. In September, a logo was revealed, unveiling the title of the new movie: Jurassic World. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Novels *Jurassic Park *The Lost World Films ''Jurassic Park'' Jurassic Park is a 1993 science fiction film directed by Steven Spielberg, based on the novel of the same name by Michael Crichton. The film centers on the island of Isla Nublar, where scientists have created an amusement park of cloned dinosaurs. John Hammond (Richard Attenborough) invites a group of scientists, played by Sam Neill, Jeff Goldblum and Laura Dern, to visit the park. Sabotage sets the dinosaurs on the loose, and technicians and visitors attempt to escape the island. Development of the film began before the novel was even published, and Crichton was hired to contribute to a script that cut much of its story. Spielberg hired Stan Winston Studios' puppets and worked with Industrial Light and Magic to develop cutting-edge CGI to portray the dinosaurs. Jurassic Park was well received by critics, although they criticized the characterization. During its release, the film grossed $914 million, becoming the most successful film yet released, and it is currently the tenth-highest grossing feature film, significantly inspiring a new breed of films that primarily used CGI for special effects. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' The Lost World: Jurassic Park is a 1997 science fiction film and sequel to Jurassic Park directed by Steven Spielberg, based on the novel of the same name by Michael Crichton. After the success of the first film, fans and critics alike pressured Michael Crichton for a sequel novel. Having never done one before, Crichton originally declined, but when Steven Spielberg finally started pressuring Crichton, a sequel novel was announced. As soon as the novel was published, a film was in pre-production, with a target release date of mid-1997. The film was a commercial success, breaking many box-office records when released. The film had mixed reviews, similar to its predecessor in terms of characterization. The film centers on the island of Isla Sorna, an auxiliary site for the main Jurassic Park island, where dinosaurs have taken over and live in the wild. Ian Malcolm leads a team to document the dinosaurs in their native habitat, while an InGen team attempts to capture them for a second Jurassic Park in San Diego. After finishing The Lost World, Steven Spielberg stated he would never work on another Jurassic Park movie again. ''Jurassic Park III'' Jurassic Park III is a 2001 science fiction film and sequel to The Lost World: Jurassic Park. It is the first in the series not to be based on a book by Michael Crichton or directed by Steven Spielberg. Originally, a third Jurassic Park film was produced under the title Jurassic Park: Extinction, with the script involving a killer disease that threatened to wipe out the dinosaurs on both islands. After numerous script changes, Universal decided to drop the idea in favor of the current plot, with the title Jurassic Park III. Although the idea was dropped, it was to be reused for Jurassic Park IV. Joe Johnston had been interested in directing the sequel to Jurassic Park and approached friend Steven Spielberg about the project. While Spielberg wanted to direct the first sequel, he agreed that if there was ever a third film, Johnston could direct. Production began on August 30, 2000 with filming in California, Oahu, and Molokai. The film was a moderate success, and had mixed reviews from critics. Most were split on whether the third installment was better or worse than its predecessor. The film once again suffered reviews of little to no characterization. The film centers on Isla Sorna, the island from the second film, after a couple hires Dr. Alan Grant to help them find their son, Eric. ''Jurassic World'' Jurassic World is a 2015 science fiction film and sequel to Jurassic Park III. It is the second in the series not to be based on a book by Michael Crichton or directed by Steven Spielberg. The film was a moderate success and received positive reviews. The film centers on Isla Nublar, the island from the first film, where a new theme park called Jurassic World has been built on the old grounds of Jurassic Park. There the scientists there created a genetic hybrid which escapes and rampages on the park forcing Velociraptor trainer Owen Grady and park manager Claire Dearing to save the guests. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom is a 2018 science fiction film and sequel to Jurassic World. It is the third in the series to be based on a book by Michael Crichton or directed by Steven Spielberg. The film received mixed reviews but was a moderate success. The film centers on Isla Nublar, the island from the first and fourth film. When the island's volcano erupts threatening the dinosaurs on it. Owen and Claire mount a rescue of the dinosaurs while discovering a conspiracy that threatens the earth populace. Short Films ''Battle at Big Rock'' To be added Logo The logo, also dubbed the Logosaurus is the nickname for the dinosaur mascot featured on the ''Jurassic Park'' logos. The logo in the majority of the films was Tyrannosaurus rex, while in Jurassic Park III, it was Spinosaurus. Jurassic Park - Updated logo.png The Lost World Jurassic Park - Updated logo.png Jurassic Park III - Original logo.png Jurassic World - Updated logo.png Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom - Logo.png BABRLOGO.jpg|Battle at Big Rock Games The games are cataloged by the Jurassic Park media by which they were inspired. ''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park'' (NES game) *''Jurassic Park'' (SNES game) *''Jurassic Park'' (PC) *''Jurassic Park'' (SEGA Game) *''Jurassic Park'' (SEGA CD Game) *''Jurassic Park'' (arcade game) *''Jurassic Park Interactive'' *''Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues'' ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Chaos Island: The Lost World'' *''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (arcade game) *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (video game) *''Warpath: Jurassic Park'' ''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender'' *''Jurassic Park III: Danger Zone'' *''Jurassic Park: Dinosaur Battles'' *''Jurassic Park III'' (arcade game) *''Jurassic Park III: Island Attack'' *''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' *''Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor'' *''Jurassic Park: Explorer'' *''Jurassic Park: Survival'' Later games *''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis'' *''Jurassic Park'' (mobile game) *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' *''Jurassic Park: Builder'' ''Jurassic World'' *''LEGO Jurassic World'' *''Jurassic World: The Game'' *''Jurassic Park'' (2015 arcade game) ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''Jurassic World Evolution'' *''Jurassic World: Alive '' Comics ''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park: Genesis'' *''Jurassic Park: Betrayal'' *''Jurassic Park Movie Adaptation I'' *''Jurassic Park Movie Adaptation II'' *''Jurassic Park Movie Adaptation III'' *''Jurassic Park Movie Adaptation IV'' *''Jurassic Park I-IV Graphic Novel'' *''Jurassic Park Annual'' ''Jurassic Park: Raptor'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptor I'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptor II'' ''Jurassic Park: Raptors Attack'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Attack I'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Attack II'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Attack III'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Attack IV'' ''Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack I'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack II'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack III'' *''Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack IV'' ''Return to Jurassic Park'' *''Return to Jurassic Park I'' *''Return to Jurassic Park II'' *''Return to Jurassic Park III'' *''Return to Jurassic Park IV'' *''Return to Jurassic Park V'' *''Return to Jurassic Park VI'' *''Return to Jurassic Park VII'' *''Return to Jurassic Park VIII'' *''Return to Jurassic Park IX'' ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park I'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park II'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park III'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park IV'' ''Jurassic Park: Redemption'' *''Jurassic Park: Redemption I'' *''Jurassic Park: Redemption II'' *''Jurassic Park: Redemption III'' *''Jurassic Park: Redemption IV'' *''Jurassic Park: Redemption V'' ''Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert'' *''Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert I'' *''Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert II'' *''Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert III'' *''Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert IV'' ''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games'' *''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games I'' *''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games II'' *''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games III'' *''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games IV'' *''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games V'' Further reading *Timeline (franchise) External links *Official Jurassic Park Website *Universal Pictures ko:쥬라기 공원 프랜차이즈 *